Riding Away
by Sderai
Summary: Aragorn has to turn Eowyn down over dinner, then say goodbye to her the next day. Neither are very happy, but for completely different reasons. AA only.


I read this scene a few times the past months, and it always struck me that Tolkein stated, 'Only those who knew him best knew what it coast him' (to turn away from Eowyn when she offered him the stirrupcup and...more). so I thought I'd do my favourite thing and insert a little scene which plays out the night our intrepid explorers arrive at Eowyns doorstep, in bad need of a wash.

Disclaimer: depending on which way you look at it (un)fortunately, I'm not a dead guy who wrote LotR. I am very much alive, but didn't think up this great story... Price you pay, I guess.

* * *

Standing at Gandalf's newly found side, Aragorn schooled his face to calmness. How old was he now? How many years has he spent using such exercises to keep himself alive? Surely enough for this small task. Once again the girl's eyes sought his; once again he took refuge in his closed, stern, commanders face.

Occasionally, when he had been settling down for the night, he had heard the hobbits describing to each other various actions and reactions which had occurred throughout the day and occasionally, they had been talking about him. A few times they had mentioned this face he was using now to screen himself from Eowyn. It was apparently known as his 'I'm not going to tell you anything, although I know something, and do you want reasons?' face. Hopefully it would help him put the girl off.

Soon enough, though, he found out that it hadn't. With a wicked grin, Gimli had begun the mass exodus from the dining hall which had led to them being alone in this room. Together.

Legolas, tired and dirty, had winked at him and made his courtesies. If it weren't for his barely begun bowl of stew, Aragorn would have happily followed. Valar knew he needed a bath.

Finally Gandalf, pushing back his chair and bowl simultaneously, stretched, murmured something about turning people away, greater good and promises, and walked out on him too.

Suddenly, he dreaded what she might do. After all, she'd just spent however many months in Wormtongues guidance. He applied himself to his stew more assiduously. It was very good, fresh meat, and dried greens. Tastiest food he'd had in a while, and he hadn't had to cook it, which was always a big bonus. It was no good putting off the inevitable, he knew, but just a few more mouthfuls and he'd be able to do just that.

She looked at him.

He kept eating.

She stared at him, weighing and measuring him. In a brief flight of levity, he almost asked, 'Alright, how little sleep did I get this week, and how much do I weigh?' before reminding himself that was just nerves speaking, and he really shouldn't encourage the lass.

So he ate.

She leaned towards him, "My lord." She began.

Abruptly returning to his sense of former levity, Aragorn looked round, feigning startlement "I presume me? But Lady, I am no Lord. I answer to many names, but Lord is not one of them, and one which I have been avoiding with diligence my whole life. Choose another name to call me."

Thankfully, she smiled at that. "What should I call you then? For as Aragorn son of Arathorn were you introduced to me, but should not that be shortened to Lord, for as yet, you wear no crown, and if you shun Lord, your reaction to king would not be best experienced over dinner."

He nodded, "Indeed I may never be king. Aragorn suffices for many other companions, why not you as well?"

At this she blushed, "That is what I wished to speak to you of, Aragorn." She stumbled little over the name, one she had been whispering to herself in secret for weeks past. "Will you listen as you eat?" hurriedly, Aragorn swallowed what could, at a stretch, be his last mouth of stew, "Of course I will listen, Lady. I wish no discourtesy."  
At his look, Eowyen lowered her eyes. How dare he sit there, so calmly, not acknowledging what must be burning inside? "Thankyou." She started, "Aragorn, you must have wandered far, could you tell us of what you have seen when we are all together again in the hall? For I have never travelled far, and surely have not seen a much, although I wish to." '_Careful_' she thought. She looked up at him again. Aragorn was still eating steadily, pausing only to say, round a mouthful of beef, "Later, maybe, you could leave here for a time. With Wormtongue gone Rohan would be safer, and you could see the rest of your fair lands, to travel, perhaps, to Gondor, or other ways. Faramir would be pleased to see you, and I would have you meet the Hobbits and talk long."

She frowned; he was completely missing her point. She tried, gently, to make it obvious, "Who would accompany me? I could not travel with an army, nor yet would they let in a guard. It would be too hard to feed them all, for starters. Would you?"

Aragorn slowly finished his meal, wiping his mouth and taking a gulp of ale. "Lady, I cannot promise you anything, lest I die in this mission, or am forced to leave it undone. Besides, to travel alone with you would create speculation, for you are well known and people would talk. Think of what damage could happen if such a thing would occur, for though I know, and you must know too, that my heart is another's, and has been for some time…" Looking up, he saw by her white face that such a thing hadn't filtered through the eavesdroppers to her yet. Backing up a bit, he continued smoothly, "after all, we have been betrothed for decades, and while circumstances may prevent our marriage, the length of time my heart has been hers has served only to diminish the chance that we shall part."

Eowyn narrowed her eyes, feeling a purely feminine jealousy rise up inside her. No one had told her of this! "Who is this woman of whom you speak? May I see her, to see what I lack?"

Aragorn took another mouthful of ale to calm himself and buy himself time. This wasn't the first time he had tried to explain this to someone, but he had had hopes of this girl not being so silly. "Lady. Why do you ask me such a question? You are so very different from her that I do not think we would be suited, though you are beautiful in your own way. She has your spirit, strong and determined, but centuries on this earth have taught her control and tempered her impatience. She now understands that she can't go one on one against orcs, lest she is slain and her people suffer, and reveres her own sex, for she has learnt of the things that woman do that men cannot dream of doing, for at such a blow, we should falter and crumble."

"There is no such thing!" Eowyn shouted, "Women are as we have always been, left alone, to fend for our families, whether they are that of one farmer and some sons, or a whole kingdom. This woman of yours is delusional."

Aragorn gently remonstrated with her, carefully standing to prepare his exit. "Lady, my Lady Arwen is not as silly as you may think. She too, has had to stay at home while her brothers ride out to search for Orcs, but also has she ridden on many paths, paths which had one of us taken instead, would have long ago spelt the death of free people in many lands." He sighed that he could not speak more freely, but really, how could you explain the quest he was now on, the ferrying job Arwen had done between two dwellings, and the times when she had saved one or other of her family from danger to this lass?

"Lady, I beg of you, find one who can take you safely through these lands, maybe your own brother, but do not ask me to compromise what I hold dear for so little purpose." Slowly, he walked towards the door.

"Aragorn." Eowyn whispered from the other side, "Aragorn, I wish you safety at the end of a long journey, that is all. But maybe." Her voice shook a little as she tried to face up to the thought, "Maybe one day, I may meet your lady Arwen?"

Aragorn nodded, "Maybe one day, Lady, if I ever ascend to kingship, you shall meet Arwen, and feel affinity for her. Now, I must wish you a fair night, for I needs depart soon, and a sleep in a bed is a delight to me."

So the next day, when she brought him the cup, he was pained to see still the look in her eyes, and pained to have to answer it with a negative answer, but Legolas, who knew him well, and knew Arwen as well as him, stood by him, to feed him and check his horse while he wept as he rode.

* * *

Not sure about the ending, but let me know and I'll take on board what you say.


End file.
